


boogie up!

by akirabear



Category: t!disney - Fandom
Genre: Other, aron is a weeb thank u next, im dying, stan somi, stan wjsn, stream birthday, stream boogie up to get blessed, t!disney
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirabear/pseuds/akirabear
Summary: my four ocs give a performance for t!disney's got talent .quotev rp things yeeyee ( neenee ) !!





	boogie up!

**Author's Note:**

> i cant write periodt  
> sobs sorry
> 
> also i was listening to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5-aCUBmdjrM  
> stan johnny, stan somi, stan talent
> 
> also the dance so yall can visual better : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yIWZXT34Fyk

a rather small, or petite if you will, boy nervously bit his recently painted white nails backstage of the t!disney got talent set. they were rather short, but it was an aesthetics thing. " i'm so nervous, ugh, what if i mess up or trip," he paused and then carried on," again . . . " he trailed off, recalling the dozens of times he had fallen flat on his face trying to dance or voice cracked because he was too excited to be participating. for the hundredth time, he took his phone and used the camera option to check his outfit again.

he was wearing yellow shorts that ended a bit above his knees and had a plaid pattern with navy-blue-ish lines. he had a white dress shirt on with matching yellow suspenders. it had a school boy kinda look to it, and a calm green-ish colored oversized puffy jacket on top. he had white socks with a yellow stripe that waltzed along the top, which just peeked it's eyes out from under black boots. " i guess i look fine. " aron muttered to himself, biting his bottom lip a bit as he adjusted the camera to see his face. his makeup was pretty simple, the most noticeable thing being his shiny lips. his bangs were pinned back by a cute yellow bow clip. 

a loose, gold looking ( who knows, it could be a fake ) bracelet on his left hand chimed as he put his phone down, and went back to nervous pacing. however it was then that he felt someone slap his back and he jumped what seemed to be a foot off the ground. " gah ! oh, hello cullodena ! " his voice gained it's usually cheeriness, as he smiled brightly. aron was glad to see one of his millions of friends before he performed. he knew lovino, wendy, stella and yuki would be watching but it still wasn't enough to calm his nerves. if anything, it made him more nervous, since he especially wanted to perform well for one friend in particular. 

" hey buddy ! " maybe it was her friendly aura, or her cool accent, but the french boy felt better already. 

" bonjour ! thanks for coming to see me ! " he exclaimed, voice squeaking a bit with how much energy he put into it.

" how does it feel, ey ? " the red head questioned the shorter, a gorgeous smile blessing everyone's eyes. 

" very, VERY, nervewracking- " aron's reply was interrupted by the hostess's voice. specifically a wonderful magic user nicknamed mal.

" **next up . . . aron petit with a singing and dancing act!** "

cullodena and aron exchanged a few looks and the female of the two gave him a reassuring smile and a light pat on the back, " at least you're not fighting a bear." this caused aron to give his usual high pitched giggle and to relax a bit.

he waved his goodbye to his friend and quickly went over his look, recalling the lyrics and dance in his head. aron heard a bunch of people talking and then the announcer introducing him again as he began to walk onto the stage. he clutched the microphone he was given last moment tightly, almost so you could see the whites of his knuckles.

" **ladies and gentlemen, aron petit!** "

boogie up, a new song released by cosmic girls played in the background, and he smiled wide as he looked at the crowd and the judges, adding a skip to his before unsure step. he stopped when he reached a piece of light blue tape on the stage, marking the middle. he gazed at the judges for a few seconds before realizing it was his cue to introduce himself. 

" hi hi! " aron gave his signature smile and waved slightly at the judges and audience before carrying on. he put his charm ( and cringe ) scale to beyond 100. " i'm your petite prince, aron petit! " he kept the cheery tone going and puffed out his cheeks after he spoke, using both of his pointer fingers to squish his cheeks. then his pout melted into another smile and he kept with his introduction, " i'm going to be performing somi's birthday and i hope you enjoy it! " right when it probably should've ended he added one last thing. " aron loves you ! " he did little finger guns n two finger hearts before the stage lights went dark.

he skipped back a bit and got into starting position for the dance. lights flashed on and he heard the music and began to sing. his voice was actually rather low when he was singing but somehow it had a cutesy time of charm. he immediately started trying to dance to the best of his ability, giving bonus winks and hearts throughout the performance.

somehow he made it through the first chorus near perfectly, only nearly slipping a few times. aron's dark brown eyes briefly searched the crowd and when they laid on his group of friends his smile only grew brighter.

" it goes bang bang, " he added a bit more emphasis on the phrase than he intended at the beginning of the second verse, but did an extra 'pow pow' ( as he would call it ) motion towards the judges. he kept trying his very best and recalling the long hours he spent dancing and singing inside gab's castle. by now, everyone who lived there probably had the song memorized. and also had a few shattered vases to pay for. however, it was on the second chorus that his life briefly flashed before his eighteen year old eyes.

when he lifted up his leg to do a certain move, he soon found himself on the floor with a thud. it hurt, but to be fair he was used to the mild pain. at the most, aron was embarrassed that after all the practice his clumsiness still managed to pull through. his eyes were wide for a second and he was obviously surprised, sprawled out like a starfish. he swiftly changed his position to a more flattering one, sitting there and smiling as he kept singing, " imma shake it, shake it, shake it like it was my birthday!" 

as he kept performing on the floor, he soon got up with a big hop and began to dance again, hoping the judges could forgive his mistake. later on, when he actually was supposed to be on the floor for the performance, he made sure to milk his charms out the best he could, giving the judges and audience another playful wink. 

 

once it was over, the lights dimmed again and aron was curious of how he did once more overall. and curious if a certain person in particular enjoyed his performance. 


End file.
